Looks Like Rain
by Aiden Rose
Summary: Jack and Chase have a profound bonding moment. Back from the dead am I. Chapter 2 up and coming!


_A/N: Be forwarned, towards the middle it gets a little riske, but don't worry, I don't do citrus, I don't even like lemon-aid, if that has anything to do with it._

Looks Like Rain

Jack linked his hands behind his head and tilted his chin back to stare upwards. He held hi breath, looking down curiously, rocks. He was getting dizzy, so he looked up, the stars were a blurry patchwork of lights and rainclouds in his tearing eyes. He released his breath.

Jack rubbed his nose, he had been considering jumping to his death, but it looked like rain. Nothing worse than a soggy body... besides, jumping? Fshaw, he could do _so _much better.

It had really been a whim, he just felt like standing in some high place. Jack continued staring at the moon fixidly, than reached out and stepped foward to touch it -- and fell anyway.

Somone grabbed the back of his jacket, "Jack Spicer." A voice sighed, "Just what are you doing?"

"Killing myself," he replied conversationally. "And you?"

Chase seemed to consider dropping him, than frowned and pulled the boy up, "I was attepmting to go stargazing."

Jack calmly lay back, quite serene, "Thats a very gay thing to do." Chase looked at the sky, "Killing one's self isn't too far from that."

Jack rolled over, "Oh I was bored and needed somthing to do." Chase looked at him," So you decide to commit suicide?"

Jack's shoulders moved, "I guess I felt like it. I was considering somthing else, but I don't like pills, my mom's in the bathtub and the toaster's broken. Razors are such a mess really..." He pursed his lips, "I also considered doing homework, donating blood, or writing a profound scientific theory on black holes. But none of them struck a nerve so..."

Chase stared, "I...see. And if halfway through killing yourself you change your mind?"

Jack rolled onto his back again, "Hm, guess I'd do somthing later. Depends."

"On what?"

"If I survive."

"Thats fair."Chase stared still, "And can I ask why your wearing perfume?"

Jack sat up, "You noticed. I was going to get a sex change, but thats too drastic and requires a year of phyc annalysis."

Chase turned fully to face him, "More drastic than _dying_?"

Jack pointed blandly, "If it were a choice between instant knock-out or getting your dick chopped off what would you choose?"

Chase shifted self consciencly, "Well..."

"Thats what I thought."

The two sat silently. Finally, Chase reached over, taking Jack's face in his palm, leaning in, "Jack..." He could feel Chase's breath on his face, "Are you high?"

Profound question, _was_ he high? Anyones guess there.

Jack inspected the man's hazel eyes, very pretty, "Y'know, if you go all homo-erotic snuggle party I don't want any part of it. And no, I'm pretty sure I'm not high. Could you please be so kind as to remove your hand a couple more inches away from my ass? Thanks."

Chase leaned back, "I was trying to see if you had bloodshot eyes. If you did I could turn you into the police so they could deal with animpulsive suicide somwhere other than on my property."

Jack abruptly flopped back, "Naw, thats boring now. Hm, maybe I should..." He looked around briefly, "Commit arsony? Do you need that field over there?"

Chase, not believing him, inspected the stars, "Do what you wish."

Jack got up, dusted himself off, and walked away. Chase slowly relaxed and lay back, eyes tracing constellations, naming them in his mind from lessons in his early years...

_Jack was right, this is stupid_, he thought drily.

He suddenly sat up bolt right as oan explosion sent tremors through the ground. He stared, wide-eyed, as billowing flames lept high in the air, framing a black silhoutte. Jack's features became more clear.

"I think I used too much gasoline. I like the picture window, by the way, impressive and huge."

Chase narrowed his eyes, "I don't _have_ a picture window."

"Y'do now. And that big weapon-shed-thing, you didn't use that for anything, right?"

"Jack you did _not_ destroy my sword collection."

"Sky high, sky high, I blew it sky high. Er, thats where I put the truck. Oh c'mon!"

Chase strained to see if he was joking, "Truck?"

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah, it was my dad-- oh crap. THhat was my _dads_...and my only ride home...shit."

He blinked at Chase's glare, "What? I don't _carry_ explosives so I parked it in the shed, doused it with gas, lit a match, dropped it in the gas tank, and ran like _hell_."

Chase sighed, "I should kill you. No, you should be _dead_, no human should be able tro outrun that kind of blast."

Jack yawned, "Sorry, I already told told you that if I _die_, I'm going to jump off _that_ cliff, on _your_ property. Only it looks like rain."

"What the hell does tha have _anything_ to do with it?"

Jack frowned, "Dunno, just does." Her flopped back, "I feel like sleep."

Case scowled, "So do you just do anything you feel like?"

"Basically."

Chase turnied his attention to the stars, "Idiot."

Jack sat up, scuttling sideways as he stood, half falling, than steadying himself. Chase's foot straightenedsharply ans knocked Jack's feet from under him so he fell any way, "Ow, jerk." He felt Chase's arm around his waist.

"Jack..."

"Oh for the love of--_what_?! And don't try to rape me, Creepy old man you live with your cats for that." He felt Chase shifting and looked back, "Hey, hey, whats goin' on back there -- oh. Uh, um, I know I'm sexy and all, but I _strongly_ urge you to keep all clothing on."

He figited, "I mean put you shirt on fr --"

Chase grabbed Jack's collar and pushed him to the floor, leaning over him, "What do you feel like now?"

Jack stared, " Do you really have to ask me that? A freaky old guy's gettin' it on with me, so yes, I feel just a tad perterbed. At least I'm a dude, you can't get me pregnant -- wait, you don't AIDS or Herpes, right?"

Chase huffed, Jack cringed when the older warrior leaned down and kissed his cheek, "U-um, isn't this pedaphelia? Okay, no,_ that_ was molestation. Molest, molest, your molesting me, pedephile." Suddenly his eyes widened, "Moles -- rape! Rape! Okay, _that _was rape! Keep my clothes on and _that_ was uncalled for! Jeezus." Jack figited as Chase's attention turned to his face, mouth covering his, cutting short hi commentary. When he pulled back, Jack looked vaugly harrassed, "Uh, ew? I can honestly say I _thoroughly_ hated that! Dude,

st--"

He was cut off again, but fought back in earnest this time, yelling muffled, "Mmphp! Mm! Tounge! Watch the t -- mm! _Dude_, I said no tounge! THats just _nasty_! Keep it in your mouth, not mine, sicko!"

Chase smiled faintly, " your too _loud_, Spicer..."

Jack lay still, "I'm convinced, those cats are not souls of people you defeated in battle, are they?They're all souls of little boys you tempted with candy and raped! You raped them all! Except the girl one's 'cause your not into that kinda thing."

Chase straightened, moving away from Jack, "Not really, no."

Jack stood, "Uh, yeah, I'll sit over_ here_, away from _you_ and...yeah. an' y'know what? You owe me a ride home, bitch, for trying to rape me."

Silence. Finally Jack stood, "Fine, I'll_ walk_, asshole."

Chase lay back when Jack called out, "And Chase?"

"Yes?"

"No raping next time. Jack doesn't like being raped. He finds it a frightening and scarring experience. He's going to therapy."

Chase looked over his shoulder blandly, "What...? Okay, fine."

Jack walked a few paces than stopped again, "And I thought I told you not to go all homo on me god dammit!"

Chase snickered, "Apologies, than"

Jack walked away, muttering, "Apologies...damn right apologies, wierdo queer, taking his pent-up sexual frustration on a poor straight kid..." Slowly, his complaints faded and Chase layin silence, bored. He stood, needing somthing to do, like...suicide?

Chase looked down the cliff, he'd jump, but it looked like rain.

_A/N: Okay, first posted fic done EVER! _

_Party, party, party, I did it at last! Anyway, I plan on making three or four more chapters onto this, it's fairly short. And my first attempt at anything mildly yaoi or shonnen ai. Please, please R/R, lovelies, it makes a little girl happy in the pants and we ALL know that a good thing!_

_Oh yes, and I don't have Word, I have a hardcore retarded (thats pretty damn retarded) processor called Notepad. It makes me want to shank a baby with frustration since I can't set it to automatically double-space or use spell-check. So sorry for any mistakes that slipped by ;;;_


End file.
